Warming Up
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: After the journey to Mount Neverrest, Dewey gets a strained arm, prompting Webby to assist him. Of course, this proves easier said than done... (Dewey x Webby; Debbigail)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone, MarcellusMiro66 here! This is a **_DuckTales_** story (my first one, actually) with the movie _**Before Sunrise** _serving as the basis and _" The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest!"_ preceding this story's events. This could be considered a halfhearted character study, "complemented" by lengthy conversations between our two central characters. I'm not revealing any more details, but it is set in the same universe as my **_Loud House_** story _**" Lincoln Loud: Part-Time Hero"**_...which you necessarily don't have to read to make sense of this one.

 _‒ **" The Thought Chart"**:_

 _• Dewey_

 _• **Webby**_

 _• **Both**_

Enjoy! If you can...

* * *

 ** _(Saturday, December 23nd 2017)  
(7:00 PM)_**

 ** _Part 1: " First Kiss"_**

Snow rained down the city of Duckberg, a class of clouds accompanying the snowfall. There was to be no sunlight until the next few days, but many citizens couldn't care less. They were more focused on the rise of shameless commercialism that capitalized on the holiday season...or, in the case of Scrooge McDuck's family, traveling into the deep unknown on a big adventure. They were returning from the big adventure in question, with Launchpad again crash-landing the plane they were traveling in...this time, right in the backyard of McDuck Manor.

As the family and Launchpad exited the damaged jetliner, Scrooge rubbed his head in complete disorientation. "Remind me to not to take you young ones on a death-defying mountain to risk your lives ever again."

"And to not catch the deadly Ice Fever ever again," Launchpad _shook_ his head.

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge," Huey mimicked his great-uncle's actions.

"Duly noted," Louie deadpanned.

Dewey and Webby were trailing behind the four males. The former watched the latter recrossed out her second life goal – sledding – as she accomplished that properly this time. As he did, he couldn't help but survey her outward appearance from feathered head to webbed feet. It was purple-and-pink (but mostly purple) winter wear, complete with a coat, a beanie with matching mittens, and goggles too. _Wait... I'm wearing those things, too..._

 _"Duck."_

"What?"

Dewey stopped in his tracks and blinked three times. _I gotta stop doing that..._

"Doing what?"

 _Oh, for f..._

Dewey turned to face a confused and concerned Webby, struggling to find a reasonable explanation for his mindless behavior. "I...strained my right arm during the sled ride down the mountain."

It wasn't a complete lie. During their great escape from Mount Neverrest, the sled the group was riding on bumped into a few rocks along the way, one of which hit Dewey... _hard_. He managed to shrug it off, even during the ride home.

Webby gasped whilst placing both hands over her mouth in shock, "Oh, no! Come on! Let's go get you an ice pack!"

Dewey was then unceremoniously dragged towards the mansion by Webby, who was careful to take him by the right arm (no pun intended). He watched as they both gained up with and eventually passed the four men, becoming the first to enter the house. Webby immediately dashed for the kitchen, but not before dropping off in the boys' bedroom. There (in the kitchen), she retrieved one of many ice packs from the freezer and rushed back to a sitting duck on the bed's edge. Webby then applied the parcel to the wound, biting her lip when she heard Dewey groan loudly. He winced at the pain, but eventually relaxed at the soothing relief the ice pack brought to the wound.

Webby sighed in relief too once she realized Dewey was calming down. "That better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Webby."

"Hey, I couldn't leave a friend hanging."

 ** _A friend? Is that how you see him?_**

 _A friend? Is that how you see me?_

 ** _A_ _friend_ _?_**

"So..."

"So..."

"How's Lena?"

"Well... I honestly don't know. She must be still shaken from the Terra-firmian fiasco...I think."

"... You _think_?"

"Yeah, I mean... I haven't seen her much since our encounter with the Terra-firmians. She seemed okay when we last saw her, but from the looks of it, she seemed...off."

" _Off_?"

"... Why _are_ we talking about Lena?"

"I was just trying to make conversation to distract us from my strained arm."

"And Lena was the first thing you thought of?"

"... Yes − I mean, no! Uh...maybe...?"

 ** _I knew it. Wait... No, you didn't. You just assumed it. Why did you?_**

 _I blew it. Wait... No, you didn't. You just assumed it. Why are you?_

 ** _Why?_**

"... Okay then. I'll leave you alone for a few hours before I check up on you again." Webby placed a peck on Dewey's cheek, prompting the blue-clad duck to hinder any attempts from the subsequent blush to rise in full front view of the purple-and-pink (but mostly purple) clad duck. "See you tonight, Dewey."

"See _you_ tonight...Webby."

The minute the door closed was the minute Dewey began to hyperventilate.

The minute the door closed was the minute Webby began to contemplate.

 ** _What...in the actual...duck...was that?_**

 _Webby kissed you, Dewey! That's what in the actual duck!_ _That's just further proof that you like her!_

 ** _Dewey was kissed by you, Webby! That's what in the actual duck! That's just further proof that you like him!_**

 _Even so, that's no further proof that she likes me in return!_

 ** _Even so, that's no further proof that he likes me in return!_**

 ** _Even so, there's no denying that it must be love that you're feeling right now! After all, Christmas is the second annual day of love...right behind Valentine's Day!_**

"Okay, now you're talking to yourself, Dewey." / "Okay, now you're just overthinking yourself, Webby."

He realized that he found himself stuck in the same position for the next few hours, knowing that he couldn't possibly on his side. Worse still, he was faced with a dilemma that involved a previously known one-sided crush transforming into a currently unknown two-sided obsession. She realized this as well once she retreated into her room to witness the minutes fly by into hours, awaiting the inevitable to confront her newfound feelings for McDuck's second nephew.

Dewey and Webby both didn't like using words like that in a situation like this, but what better term was there to describe their newly developing love...

 ** _For..._**

 _Webby...? / **Dewey...?**_

 _Wait a minute. Red and/or pink blush...?_

 ** _Rising heartbeat...?_**

 _Wobbling legs...?_

 ** _A shaking body...?_**

 _A flustered state...?_

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Is this love...?_**

* * *

 ** _Four hours later. . ._**

Not a creature in McDuck Manor was stirring when the clock hit eleven. Not a creature...but two. Webby had waited until the coast was clear to sneak out of her room and into the boys'. Here she now...debating whether or not to open the door. Well, she _was_ here. Better late than never.

 ** _Well, I am here. Better late than never._**

She carefully turned the doorknob and peaked her head inside. The boys were sleeping peacefully. Well, two of them were. Dewey was stuck facing the ceiling for the entire night, making Webby feel sorry for him. **_You got this, Webby. If you don't, well..._**

She took a deep breath and finally entered the room after a minute-or-two long debate. Carefully closing the door behind her, she made her way towards the bed and got a _much_ better look at the snoozing form before her. It was a shame that she had to wake him up now; he looked really cute whilst sleeping.

 ** _Just...wake him...up. Please..._**

"Dewey...? Dewey."

Dewey's eyes flickered open and eventually focused on a solemn Webby, the mere sight of whom prompted him to back away out of surprise. "Webby...?"

"Who else?" Webby shot Dewey a warm smile as a means to comfort him, "I told you that I would check up on you."

"Yeah..." The warm smile sent over to him by her worked ever so slightly, "Yeah, you did."

"So...how's your arm?"

"Oh, it feels much better. Actually, I forgot it was strained until now."

"Do you...want me to stay here?"

"..." _Say something, she's giving up on you!_ "Yes, please. In fact...do you mind if I ask you a question, completely unrelated whatsoever?"

"Sure," Webby responded as she pulled up a chair. Little did she know of how Dewey's question would affect her answer.

"What's your opinion on love?"

 ** _... OH. NO._**

"Uh...huh. Well... I _love_ it. Not only is it the world's most powerful force, but it's also quite possibly the greatest thing in the world...besides grappling guns."

 _Wow. Nice pun, Webby._

 ** _Wow. Nice pun, Webby._**

"Okay," Dewey sat up and got more comfortable in his bed. "Have _you_ fell in love with someone?"

 ** _... Well, thank goodness for the darkness. _**Both children were blushing heavily at the question asked that awaited an answer, but neither could see the other.

 _"Wellllll..."_ ** _Just tell him the truth, Webby. It'll save you from any incoming pain._** "No. Why do you ask?"

 _"Wellllll..."_ _Just tell her the truth, Dewey. It'll save you from any incoming pain._ "No reason."

 _That wasn't the truth, Dewey._

 ** _Did that sound like the truth, Webby?_**

"Are you sure, Dewey?"

"... Yes."

"You hesitated."

"No, I didn't."

"Yep. You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"It's obvious you know something I don't."

"Do I?"

"... Yes."

"Huh. _You_ hesitated."

"What? No, I didn't."

"Yeah-huh. _You're_ lying this time."

"Seriously? Why would _I_ lie to _you_?"

"It's obvious you're accusing me of knowing something you don't...which _I_ obviously don't."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I mean, no."

"... I think you do. You just don't want to admit it."

"I don't want to admit it because it's _not_ true!"

"Well, what is _it_?"

Dewey opened his mouth to retort, but his breath got caught in his throat. Webby noticed this and frowned in confusion. When he did muster up the strength to reply, it came out as a murmur.

"What was that?"

"I..."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said..."

 _"I can't hear you, Dewey!"_

 ** _"I said I think you're cute, Webby!"_**

A long, uncomfortable silence instantly followed the statement. Both of their blushes had drastically increased as a result: Webby because she was previously unaware of Dewey's precious crush on her, Dewey because he was previously aware of Webby's precious crush on him. Either way, the truth still stuck ‒ they both saw love taking the limelight this moment.

"You...think I'm cute?"

"... Y...yes." Dewey looked away from Webby, not daring to stare her in the eye.

 ** _Yes... Yes! YES! I knew it, Webby!_**

"H...how long?"

"... The moment we met." For some inexplicable reason, Webby mentally moaned in relief. "Every time we were together... My stomach did somersaults, my head was pounding, and my body as a whole... This sounds weird. I'm sorry if I'm like..."

"You don't have to apologize, Dewey."

Dewey turned to face Webby, who was equally embarrassed as him this moment. _"What...?"_

"If it makes you feel better..." Webby tilted Dewey's head, "I think you're cute too."

 _... Wha?_

What happened next was a feeling beyond words. The action that ensued was truly amazing, if a bit off. It was somewhat messy and sloppy all the same, signaling their inexperience concerning... _whatever **this** was_.

 _ **What is happening? Was this what love felt like? If so...I don't want it to end.**_

Eventually, it had to end to, much to the disappointment of both children. Dewey and Webby both separated and gazed longingly into each other's eyes. Neither knew exactly what just happened, but judging by the silly stares they both shared, they seemed to enjoy it. They seemed to enjoy it a little _too much_.

"What...what was that?"

"I...I'm not sure. I saw it in a movie once. Two people do...that...whenever they love each other."

 _So...I was right._

"Well, that was...something. I like it."

 _ **So...I was right.**_

"So...what now?"

"... It's...20 minutes past eleven. We should get some sleep. And, uh...keep this between us. Right?"

"... Yeah, right. Before I go, can _I_ ask _you_ a question, completely unrelated whatsoever?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"... Sorry, what?"

"I'm...I'm afraid of being alone."

Dewey hesitated for only a second before scooting over to let Webby slip beneath the covers with him. Neither didn't feel awkward by the situation, which involved sharing a small bed. Okay, it wasn't small per se, but this didn't make the scenario any better.

"Well...good night, Webby."

"Yeah...good night, Dewey."

No other words were said for the night. No other sentences were exchanged. No other actions were committed...aside from a small snuggle performed on Dewey courtesy of Webby. Another rising blush was elicited, but he did his best to cuddle with her. Little did he know, she awoke when he did so, inclining her to hold him tighter.

 ** _So...this was love._**

 ** _So...I was right._**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **** _There needs to be more **Debbigail** stories out there! The few I read are great but not enough! Also, constructive criticism is allowed. The next chapter will be **M** rated; take a guess why._

 _Finally, the working title was **" Matchmaker"**. Yeah, I don't get it either._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** : To answer your question, **MasterC**...yes, they will receive "the talk" from Donald and Mrs. Beakley, but not yet. That's not why this chapter is rated **M**._

* * *

 ** _(Sunday, December 24th 2017)_**  
 ** _(7:00 PM)_**

 ** _Part 2: " Second Guess"_**

For the rest of the day, Dewey and Webby never spoke about what happened last night. In fact, neither never spoke to each other in general, even finalizing the Christmas decorations (which, it's worth noting, was a complete hassle considering Scrooge's disdain for the beloved Santa Claus). It caught the attention of the other two brothers and visibly worried them both...well, mostly Huey, but Louie also to an extent. So, as one to do, the two of them both confronted the two of them both. Huey did the talking (asking any essential questions) while Louie did the walking (literally walking around the duo to prevent them from escaping), making the both of them incredibly uncomfortable. Luckily, they managed to answer most of the questions asked and dodge the remaining some. When they left upon deciding they were both in a temporary funk, Dewey and Webby breathed a sigh of relief.

"They've been given you weird looks too?" Dewey glanced at Webby.

"And asking me equally strange questions?" Webby glanced at Dewey.

"That's what I thought. I think they don't know just yet."

"Yeah, but they're close to doing so. They suspect something."

"Let's hope not."

"Should we tell them?"

"No, not yet. I don't think they could comprehend this truth completely just yet."

They were stumped. Utterly stumped. Until...

"I have an idea! We can't do it now, though."

"You do. What is it?"

"Meet me in my room in four hours."

Webby then took off, leaving Dewey in the dust of confusion. _What could Webby have planned for me tonight?_ After a moment of deep thinking, he shrugged and went for his room as well. _I guess I just have to wait for four hours to find out..._

* * *

 ** _Four hours later. . ._**

Once again, not a creature in McDuck Manor was stirring when the clock hit eleven. Not a creature...but two. Dewey had waited until the coast was clear to sneak out of his room and into Webby's. Here he was...debating whether or not to open the door. Well, he was here. Better late than never.

 _Well, I **am** here. Better late than never._

He carefully opened the door and peaked his head inside. Webby was _not_ sleeping peacefully. She was clearly feeling tense about what was going to happen next. He felt sorry for her. _You got this, Dewey. If you don't, well..._

He took a deep breath and finally entered the room after a minute-or-two long debate. Carefully closing the door behind him, he made his way towards the bed and got a _much_ better look at the still form before him. It was a shame that he had to wake her up now; she looked really cute whilst sleeping.

 _Just...wake her...up. Please..._

"Webby...? Webby."

Webby's eyes fluttered open and eventually focused on a nervous Dewey, the mere sight of whom prompted her to scoot back and give him room. "Dewey."

"In the flesh. So...what was the idea you wanted to show me?"

"Oh...well..."

 ** _Well, shoot. Are you this is a good idea, Webby?_**

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _Nope. It's a great idea._ **

"Do you remember...what we did yesterday night?"

"Yes...?"

"And do you remember the movie I saw that inspired me to do what we did yesterday night?"

"Yes...?"

Webby nodded in reciprocation before she got up from bed and walked over to the door to lock it. Dewey watched as she did so: _Wait, what? What is she...?_ His thoughts were interrupted when she turned to face him. "I want to do another thing with you."

Suddenly, much to his surprise, Dewey looked on as Webby slipped out of her pink tank-top and purple pajamas shorts, leaving her in nothing but her birthday suit and signature pink bow. A tomato red blush rose to his cheeks and his body began to shake uncontrollably. However, as much as he needed to look away...he didn't _want_ to. As an added bonus, he also didn't feel ashamed gawking at her _'au naturel'_ body, but strangely _proud_. For the longest time, nothing was said. He merely took the time to take in her small ankles, strong legs, wide hips/waist, barely visible belly button, shoulders and breasts...well, _mostly_ the breasts. It was truly a sight to behold.

" _Wow..._ Are...are you sure?"

"... Yes."

"Ha. You hesitated."

"... Maybe."

 _... Huh. I didn't see that coming._

"Okay then."

 _Well, here goes nothing._

Dewey slowly but surely mimicked Webby's actions. He slipped off his navy blue pajamas and eventually rendered completely undressed. It was now Webby's turn for her body to shake uncontrollably and to elicit a tomato red blush on her cheeks. She didn't want to look away either, considering her jaw was currently hanging close to the ground. She took in his bare appearance, which was practically the same as hers. Except, well, it was abs in the place of breasts, strong arm muscles in the place of strong leg muscles, and... _that_...in the place of... _this_... A sight to behold, indeed.

 _"Whoa..."_

"Well...what do you think?"

"I'm...actually speechless. I do like it, though!"

"That's a good sign."

Now completely in the nude, Dewey and Webby had no idea what to do now. Both heavily on their own movements and mirrored the other's whenever they could. For instance, every step forward the former took, the latter took as well (and vice versa). With each step they took, their blushes increased drastically. They eventually stopped directly in front of each other, taking in their respective bodies for a second time.

"So..."

"So..."

"What now?"

"Well...from what I saw... Ooh! They got into bed!"

Dewey only smiled a little in sharp contrast to Webby's wide grin. He was instructed to get on the bed first and she would be second. Both were sitting; but he was on his behind, while she was on her knees.

"Now what?"

"Well...your _thing_... I have to touch it."

Before Dewey could fully comprehend Webby's words again, his... ** _[*gulp*]_** penis was touched tenderly by her right hand. Slowly but surely, she moved it up and down, slowing to a stop once it become hard and rigid. **_Okay, Webby... Remember what that movie taught you._** Bringing her head down between his knees where his pecker was located, she began to lick it. Gently and uncertainly, she lapped away at his shaft before ultimately relaxing into the task at hand, going all around. Meanwhile, Dewey's mouth was suspended silly, signifying his complete and utter bashfulness in the sticky situation he currently found himself in; this was complemented by a heavy blush and a heavy pant which diminished into a series of small huffs. _What...is...happening? I could tell Webby to stop, but‒_

"Hmph!"

He was so lost in La-La Land that he didn't notice she fully took his whole joystick into her whole mouth...until now. When he did, his puffs transformed into a _really_ loud moan _really_ fast. During the blowjob, she smiled upon hearing that, well aware that he was fully enjoying this...perhaps a little _too_ _much_. He really, _really_ , **_really_** needed ‒ no, scratch that, **_wanted_** ‒ this to continue. Then he remembered he had hands, hands that were presently balled up into fists. He uncurled them and lazily hovered his hands over her head; of course, he didn't actually place them on it until she increased her tempo. From there, he can't control himself and forced her head down, prompting her to gag on his member. He moved it up and down for her, who blushed a heavy blush this time. This continued for approximately five minutes more until they both felt a funny feeling in their respective reproductive organs. Something was about to happen; it was neither good nor bad, it was just...something. When it did, they released their respective whines of pleasure. Dewey's manhood shook even while erect and began to take a leak... _into Webby's maw_. Webby herself swallowed the sticky substance that Dewey himself ejaculated, choking on whatever was left before she could gulp it down some more.

Dewey and Webby separated among heavily huffs and puffs of presumable pleasure. Speechlessness and silence followed them soon after. Their eyes locked after a moment passed.

 ** _Whoa..._**

"Did you...uh..."

"Yeah..."

"You don't know what I was going to say..."

"I know..."

Another moment passed before smiles crossed both of their faces. They both cuddled with each other again, Webby's head resting against Dewey's chest. Soft breathing was all that was heard...until a tap on the window knocked them out of their loosened stupor, terror running cold through their blood. Turning towards the oriel to identify the intruder, they was surprised to see it was...

 ** _"Lena?"_**

Indeed, it was Webby's new best friend who acted as the unintentional uninvited. Lena herself couldn't care less, but she too was surprised by the scene before her. She couldn't help but lightly cackle at her friends' attempts to have sex at this hour, "You know, for a big mansion, you guys have thin walls."

Lena climbed inside the room as Dewey and Webby scrambled to shield themselves from being seen in all their bare glory. She was wearing her signature outfit (a black-and-grey striped shirt above a mint green collared shirt with green-and-white sneakers) equipped with a black jacket above a pink hoodie. Her purple tailsman was tucked beneath the pink hoodie. They would've been paying attention to the fact it was glowing had it not been for the other fact that she had basically caught them in the act. Glancing back and forth between the two, Lena's snug smile became a full-fledged Cheshire grin as she asked the following question:

"What are you guys _doing_ here?"

Dewey and Webby both blushed and glanced at each other, trying (and failing) to come up with a reasonable reply/excuse.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Lena continued to smirk as she decided to have fun with them, "Well, I was on my way to buy some additional Christmas decorations at any 24-hour supermarkets when a little birdie told me that you guys...were having sex. So, I decided to see for myself it this was true or false. And...here we are. But enough of me. What of you?"

Dewey and Webby continued to blush and remained silent. **_Not cool, Lena. Not cool. Wait...we were having what?_**

"Wait a minute, Lena... What did you say?"

"I said you guys were having sex. Aka mating, aka intercourse, aka whoopee. There are other euphemisms to describe it, but there are too much, so... Wait. You two... _don't know what sex is_?"

The both of them shook their heads in response, Lena eliciting a brief yet hilarious eye twitch. She found this itself hilarious enough to giggle, then laugh, and fully howl in absolute amusement. They scowled at her she did so.

"I'm...I'm sorry. This is priceless. You two...don't know...what sex is... _Ha, ha, ha..._ "

"What? And you do?" Dewey crossed his arms.

"Yes, actually," Lena tilted her head cockily, "but that's not in my place to tell you. That's Mrs. Beakley's." She then turned tail and walked to the door, picking up and tossing them their clothes while at it. "Now...if you excuse me, I have to find Huey for something "important" to discuss. You, on the other hand, need to get dressed before someone sees you."

Lena left the room and left Dewey and Webby on their own. They both scrambled to get dressed the moment she stepped out, panting and sweating all the same. When they finished, they were both stuck in a standstill.

 _ **What just happened?**_

"What just happened?" Dewey asked, to which he received a head shake from Webby.

"Well... _that_ just happened."

. . .

"What time is it now?"

"... 11:45."

. . .

"Should we get some sleep?"

"Yeah."

And that's what they did. Dewey and Webby both spent the night together, this time in the latter's room. They both snuggled up against each other, seeking the summer warmth in the midst of the winter breeze.

 ** _So...this was love._**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: Sorry not sorry. I do not condone any form of underage sex in any way. This is just a way to illustrate the children's naivety and obliviousness when it comes to love; they absolutely had no idea in the slightest what they were doing. Plus, this kind of crazy stuff still happens in some parts of the world...not wanting to get off topic here, but it's very true._

 _Also, that seemingly random snippet with Lena? You might wanna remember that._


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Monday, December 25th 2017)  
_ _(7:00 PM)_**

 ** _Part 3: " Third Wheel"_**

"Welcome to the first annual Christmas Celebration, all of Duckberg! May all of you have happy holidays!"

This statement was stated an hour ago. Now was the time the party was in full swing. Everybody was hustling and bustling all about, mingling with other guests about the trials and tribulations of the holiday season. Such Christmas sufferings included presents, office gatherings, and (of course) shameless commercialism. However, most agreed that all of this torture was worth it for all of the joy to the world it brought. (Get it?) Anyway, Scrooge was overseeing the catering led by Donald and Mrs. Beakley, who was more concerned about her granddaughter's well-being rather than the guests'.

She may have been old, but she wasn't blind.

* * *

 ** _(4:00 PM)_**

 _The clock struck four when the dully-dressed boys become sharply-dressed men. Huey was dressed in a red-and-white tuxedo with a tightly-worn tie, a pair of black dress shoes, and his signature cap. Louie was dressed in a green waistcoat above a white long-sleeve collared shirt, a pair of green dress pants, and a pair of brown dress shoes. Lena (yes, she was invited this time) was a mint green formal dress with a pair of black-and-grey striped stockings, a pair of purple gemstone earrings, her green-and-white sneakers, and her purple tailsman. Nobody knew of what the attire of Dewey and Webby would be just yet._

 _Huey was gazing in his mirror's reflection fixing his tie into a Windsor knot, something which irritated Louie...for the 25th time in a row. **"Huey, would you stop it already! The tie looks fine!"**_

 _Huey turned to face Louie with a mad (as in crazy) expression on his face, **"Yeah, fine to you, but not to me! So, no, I will not stop it already!"**_

 _ **"Huey, was it?"** Lena was fiddling around with Dewey's iPhone, **"Louie has a point...and that's saying something. The tie looks okay, if not fine. Not everything, even suit and ties, will be perfect. So suck it up."**_

 _ **"Ha! Easy for you to say, Lena!"**_ _Huey was now on the 27th try._

 _Lena herself rolled her eyes and, while playing a game, asked a perfectly understandable question: **"Why does it matter?"**_

 _Huey was somehow on the 31st try when he stopped himself. He tried (and failed quite miserably) to hinder the ensuing blush from performing its humiliation job. **"W...well...no apparent reason. You guys know me, I'm a...neat freak."**_

 _Louie took the hint rather quickly, stifling any chuckles that threatened to break out. Lena's eyebrows knitted together in suspicion before she scoffed in response, **"Makes sense."** As she continued to play on Dewey's iPhone, she realized something:_

 ** _"Speaking of which, where are Dewey and Webby?"_**

 _Louie groaned in frustration, exited the bedroom, and marched over to the bathroom, **"I honestly have no idea."** He began to bang on the door rather loudly. **"Hey, Dewey or Webby! Hurry up in there! Webby or Dewey's waiting for you!"**_

 _While he saw this (whatever this was) as a "great idea" at first, he was instantly greeted with karmic regret as the door flew open and slammed into his beak. He clutched his bill in pain, whining as a result of such. Mrs. Beakley, who was nearby when the incident occurred, rushed to his aid, as did Huey and Lena (who actually ambled over)._

 ** _"Louie! Are you okay?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, I'm good. Wait...Dewey?"_**

 _The four glanced up and (with the exception of Mrs. Beakley) gasped in surprise at the sharply-dressed sight before them. Dewey was dressed in a navy blue simple jacket above a white long-sleeve button-up shirt with a protruding collar, a loosely worn black tie, a navy blue waistcoat, a pair of navy blue dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. He somehow managed to outdo both of the boys by combining both of their garb ideas._

 ** _"Oh...my..."_**

 ** _"Louie, I think it would be best not to say the Lord's name in vain,"_** _Huey glanced back at Dewey, **"but he does have a point. You look good, Dewey."**_

 _ **"Not good. Great..." **Lena concurred with Huey._

 _ **"You appear quite fine, Dewey,"** Mrs. Beakley nodded in approval._

 _Dewey blushed at the compliments thrown at him, **"Thanks, guys. I just everybody else feels the same."**_

 _Lena chuckled in response, **"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she would."**_

 _As if on cue, the door of Webby's bedroom swung open and its sole occupant stepped out in style. Again, the five glanced up and (again, with the exception of Mrs. Beakley) gasped in surprise at the elegantly-worn sight before them. Webby was fashioning a pale pink/blush pink dress with a sleeveless bodice and a purple halter dress skirt. Her additional accessories included a bead of pearls, two golden bracelets with 10 diamonds on each arm, and her signature pink bow in her wavy hair. Becoming the best-dressed out of the two girls was truly an achievement, and they all seemed to agree... **especially** Dewey. _

_Mrs. Beakley noticed the look on Dewey's face: a hot red blush, a constantly quivering body, a nervous eye twitch, a pair of quaking legs, and a cascade of anxious sweat drops. All of these symptoms were all of the property of one and one thing only. Taking into consideration the gracefulness her granddaughter seemed to flawlessly emit and the effect it had on her boss's grandnephew..._

 _Dewey was in love with Webby..._

* * *

...and she didn't what to think of it.

"Mrs. B!"

Bertina looked up from her thoughts and towards a tuxedo-clad Donald, scoffing in disgruntlement at having her personal speculations interrupted. "Yes, Donald?"

"Are you okay? You seem...off."

Mrs. Beakley frowned and noticing something peculiar from the corner of her left eye: Webby taking Dewey by the hand and dragging him off to who knows where. From there, her grimace grew even further. Of course, considering it was the holiday season, she feigned a smile immediately after.

"Yes, Donald... I'm alright."

* * *

 ** _Four hours later. . ._**

"So, nobody has seen either Dewey or Webby?"

"No, Uncle Donald."

"Actually, Lena saw them last at the refreshments."

Five hours had passed since the beginning of the party, and four hours since the last appearance of the two children. The party guests were in alarm, completely unaware of the entire situation that had not yet been explained. Donald and Scrooge were at the end of their rope searching all over the mansion and even its 10-mile radius; Huey, Louie, and Lena (although to a small extent) were scared senseless in worry over the well-being of their two friends; Mrs. Beakley...was strangely calm, much to the guests' eventual surprise.

"Mrs. Beakley, how and why are you so calm?" Huey asked out of the blue.

"She did it! She's the murderer! It's always the secretary‒err, _butler_!"

The accuser/commentator on this party's events instantly felt karmic regret wash over him when he picked up the faint sound of Mrs. Beakley cracked her knuckles in such a placid manner. She then turned to Huey and responded with an equally serene smile ‒ "Because I know where they are." ‒ before turning tail and walking upstairs to locate the two children. _Hopefully..._

Once upstairs, Mrs. Beakley checked every corner of every twist and turn she encountered. After a while, she slowed to a stop upon hearing faint whimpers and moans coming from Mr. McDuck's hidden library. Her blood ran cold for a second there ( _Could it be...?_ ) before she shook her head in disbelief ( _No, it couldn't._ ) before carefully advancing on the entrance. Placing one ear against the door, the whimpers and moans heard before grew louder, louder, and louder until...nothing. Nothing but silence. _Then again...it could be..._ Huffing a preparatory huff, she took one step back and, with all her might, kicked the door open. She gasped and staggered back in horror at the sight before her.

 _My grandniece...is mounting my boss's grandnephew._

Indeed, two preteen children were perched atop a piano engaging in...sexual intercourse, for lack of a better term. Their clothes that kept them from strutting around in the nude were violently torn off and torn up, surrounded by a batch of books that laid scattered across the floor. Aside from the natural blushes and sweat drops that they emitted from their bodies, Webby's rose red lipstick (amazingly enough) found itself smeared all over Dewey's completely dampened body. All in all, it was a rather unpleasant sight.

A rather unpleasant sight that was completely understandable to her. A formerly stunned Mrs. Beakley could sigh and nod in resignation.

 _I knew it..._

* * *

 ** _Four hours ago. . ._**

 _Yep. They knew it._

 ** _"_** ** _Webby! Slow down! I don't want to spend the holidays dead!_**

 ** _"Oh, Dewey, you're not going to spend the holidays dead! You're going to spend it legless! And you're not going to spend it legless! You worry too much!"_**

 ** _"I have every right to worry! My arm is going to pop off because of your grip!"_**

 ** _"You'll be fine! Now come on!"_**

 _As much as they wished to enjoy the party some more, Dewey and Webby had a party to attend: a private party. Both was aching to experiment with the concept called "sex" some more after researching it some more. Yes, instead of consulting with Mrs. Beakley on the matter, they instantly went to the internet for guidance. The follow websites they clicked on were...odd to say the least. Nonetheless, they proved to be helpful in providing any information they missed. And so, here they were, snaking past the crowd of fun-drugged and sugar-crazed party guests to test some more. _

**_"Where are we going, Webby?"_**

 ** _"Mr. McDuck has a secret library here in the mansion! It should be a great place for our experiment!"_**

 ** _"I sure hope so..."_**

 _Eventually, they found it. Entering inside and locking the door behind them, their beaks instantly smashed into each other with Dewey being held up against the door by Webby. He melted into the kiss not soon after, and was somewhat disappointed by her decision to break away not soon after. It seemed she herself was, too._

 ** _"Wow. You're really desperate for this."_**

 ** _"Yeah, sorry. I just want to see how this feels."_**

 ** _"Well, we got a lot of time on our hands; the party ends in five more hours, anyway."_**

 ** _"What do you say we get this done, then?"_**

 ** _"... Yeah."_**

 _Dewey and Webby ran to the center of the room, stripping off their respective attire and leaving a trail of clothes behind them. They stared at each other's bodies and touch each other's body parts in order to "stimulate" their "arousal". This meant that they were excited about the sexual procedure that would occur next. Once this was done, they both lapped away on their reproductive organs in a "69" position until they "came". Slurping away until they were clean, they then performed the positions known as "missionary" and "cowgirl"; they required the male genitals to be inserted into the female genitals. When the deed was done, the deed was a dirty one, but also a doozy of a one as well. Dewey released his "semen" (the sticky substance from last night) into Webby's womb (the female reproductive center) as well as wails of pleasure that could be easily mistaken for specters floating amok the manor. Smothering him with lipstick provided by Lena, Webby didn't know how this sexual experience with Dewey could get any better._

 _Then the "doggy-style" position (combined with the "anal" concept) happened..._

 _Dewey was hunched over Webby, his joystick inserted into her prostate. Her rear was leaking with his semen, which dripped onto the floor. Both were huffing and puffing in exhausted pleasure, goofy grins crossing their faces._

 ** _"Wow..."_**

 ** _"Yeah, that..."_**

 ** _"How was...that?"_**

 ** _"... Amazing..."_**

 _He suddenly turned her over and slammed himself onto the piano's top so he could face her from the bottom (she would be on top). She yelped in surprise at the pressure applied and the speed produced. **"Good..."** He then pulled her down to plant another kiss on the lips, an action which she was happy to return._

 ** _"I love you, Webby..."_**

 ** _"... I love you, too, Dewey..."_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 _The two children broke away and gasped in horror at the person who caught them: an equally horrified Mrs. Beakley._

* * *

"So...who wants to try out the chocolate and cheese fountains?"

Huey and Lena shot a pair of glares towards the youngest twin. Louie shrugged in mock innocence before the latter rolled her eyes.

"Ah, what the heck. Sure...why not?"

* * *

 _ **A/N** : The sex scene was supposed to be longer. Again, sorry not sorry; I don't condone underage sex._


End file.
